JOVAN Erotica VII Jailhouse Rock
by tarskeewee
Summary: Evangeline has been arrested for aiding and abeding Todd Manning a man she is deseperate to save from the death penalty. John McBain a man in love is just as desperate to save her. XRATED


Jovan Erotica VII

Sitting on the small bench in her holding cell Evangeline cupped her face in her hands staring down at the tip of her boots. Her hair fell past her face shielding it from the guard that walked by peering in at her. "Ms. Williamson, do you need anything?" he asked softly looking at the beautiful attorney who had now fallen for grace. She was always kind and polite when handling business in the station. He had so much respect for her.

Staring at her with concern he saw she didn't even budge to acknowledge his question. "I'll keep the visitors to a minimum so you won't be hassled" Officer Pete said turning to leave. Lt. McBain asked that she be left in the holding area alone.

Evangeline wondered what the ripple affect of her actions would be. Would she loose her license and ability to practice law, or worse could she actually face jail time? Tears brimmed around her long lashes threatening to fall as a sense of foreboding overtook her sending shivers down her spine.

The worst part of all this was that Todd had no one to help him out there. He could be caught or shot at any moment and she was unable to prevent it. The tears that she held so fiercely too welled in her eyes and one diamond shaped droplet fell slowly from her face landing in a tiny puddle on the floor next to her boot. "What have I done…"

"What have you done…" a deep smoky voice called out to her from the bars of the cell. Lifting her head slowly she saw him standing there peering at her. Dressed in his standard black, his eyes glistened with a love she thought was long gone. "What are you doing here?" she asked sadly.

He dropped his head and part of his long bangs fell toward his bandaged forehead. He was unable to look her in the eye. He sat upstairs in his office listening to everyone's opinion of her fate, and all the while he just wanted to be with her. He needed to protect her.

Before coming to her cell he asked Pete to remain posted outside of the door with explicit instructions to allow no one inside. Reaching in his pocket he retrieved the key to her cell and pulled it out. Evangeline watched him curiously sitting up straight. "John what are you doing here?" she asked again confused "Am I free to go? Is Hugh going to release me?"

He stuck the key inside turning the lock, releasing it with a soft click. Pulling at the bared gate it opened squeakily. "No you aren't free to go, and I'm here for you" he said stepping inside and closing the cell door behind him.

"Just go…I can't do an _I told you so_ moment right now" she said dropping her head shaking it sadly causing her hair to fall in long layers back in her face.

"I'm here for two reasons"  
"Two reasons?" she asked confused looking back up at him.

John slipped the key back into his pocket and slid his hands inside looking at her smiling slyly. "First I want you to know how very proud of you I am"  
"Proud?" she asked frowning.  
"I know that you care and sacrifice for others, but to put yourself on the line like this requires remarkable courage. Courage that even I don't have. You stand for what you believe in Van and that makes me so very proud of you."

Evangeline sighed "Well I don't feel that courageous now."  
John smiled "Second I'm here because you need me, you need me in ways that you won't admit to yourself, and truth be told I need you too. I'm scared for you and I need to protect you from everyone lined up to destroy what makes you so very special to me."

She stared at him saying nothing. He saw the distrust and fear in her eyes. She'd been through enough for several lifetimes. Kidnappings, personal and professional attacks from basically the whole town, she always rose above them landing on her feet. This however might be different and they both knew it. They both felt it.

Evangeline stood and stared at him "What do you want? For me to play the victim, someone you can put back together? You stand there looking at me with love but can't say the words. Looking at me with passion but you can't touch me. What do you want dammit!"

He stepped to her looking her in the face. The stare he gave forced her to lift her head and gaze into his deep blue eyes. Trapped in his gaze her breathing slowed to soft whimpers as she became infected with the same desire that blazed behind the blue flames sparkling in his eyes.

He took another step invading her personal space, determined to be free, free to have what he's wanted most. _"I love you"_ he mouthed without saying it aloud. She shook her head stepping back and he matched her step with on of his own refusing to allow her escape. "I love you" he said again in deep whisper.

"No….you're lying" she said her voice cracking  
He reached touching her hair softly "I'm in love with you" he said firmly and she slapped his hand away "LIAR! I don't believe you…you…you…"  
"Believe this" he said grabbing her and pulling her into his arms.

Forcing his face to hers he kissed her and she fought at him trying to break free. Turning her head from his she yelled at him "LET ME GO!" she shouted as he began to kiss the inside of her neck and she shoved at his chest, which she found unmovable.

"Never.." he said softly pushing her back against the bars of the holding cell.

Evangeline opened her eyes feeling his lips on her skin and her body ignited with desire. "Please don't" she whimpered as his hands traveled over her hips and he pushed his pelvis into hers. "Please don't what?" he asked trailing the kisses back to the front of her face putting his forehead against hers and peering directly into her eyes.

"Please don't stop" she said grabbing his face with both her hands and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Giving him the kiss of a lifetime she twirled her tongue around his forcing it deeper into his mouth.

He finally got the approval he sought and the urges he fought for so long were unleashed at once. Sliding his hand under her shirt he squeezed her left breast and pinched her nipple. Pushing against her hungrily he moaned as he became familiar with the curves that he missed so much. The softness of her body pressed into his overwhelmed him.

Kissing him back she began to force his jacket from his shoulders as he undid the buttons to her jeans. She broke their kiss and started to unbutton his shirt. "We shouldn't be doing this" she said breathing hard.

"I know" he said panting with her and pulling her shirt over her head.   
"Oh god this is crazy…."  
"This is right" he said lifting her chin to look back at her. "If it is crazy I don't care" he mumbled through another demanding kiss he threw on her. They continued to claw and undress each other desperately, within minutes they both shed their clothes, standing naked in the holding cell. John kisses began to travel downward as her body pressed into the bars behinds her. He was before her now on his knees applying feather light kisses to her pelvis then lower.

Throwing her leg over his shoulder to give him further access she looked down to see him lift his head upward burying it into her mound. Evangeline shuddered as his tongue pierced her center licking a trail to her love button, then sucking hungrily. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair with her right hand rotating her hips in circular motions as he blew and sucked on her most intimate spot causing her to tilt her head back through the bars of the cell and cry out in ecstasy.

Her orgasm was explosive and she raised her hands above her head gripping the bars of her cell as he drained her dry. Panting loudly she gripped the bars above her head tightly gasping loudly as her hips began to shudder and the blood in her veins turned to liquid fire.

Once done he rose to his feet his face still wet with her love. Lifting her up by her ass she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her further up the cell bars then pulled her back down on his erect penis.

His entry slow and powerful she took in his thickness and panted loudly. Each thrust of his hips drove him further and she bit down on her bottom lip to the bittersweet fill of the invasion.

Holding her by the bottom of her butt he licked from the base of her neck up to her chin. "John…." She moaned as he threw his hips upward power driving himself even deeper inside of her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she brought her face back to his kissing him and tasting herself on his tongue. 

Breathing through her nose she held on tightly as he pushed her to the edge and brought her back. Rolling her tongue around his mouth she moaned with him loving every precious moment of having him again. She let go of the kiss and threw her head backward her eyes rolling into her head.

"You are so amazing…" he said before burying his face in her neck again. She couldn't speak or think and she didn't care about the why's and what's. All she wanted was more, more of him, more of it all.

He pressed her back into the bars of the cell grunting loudly in her ear as he now held her by her hips, pumping more frantically and taking her in the most primal way. She cried out her submission and he released his love into her with such explosive force they both felt weak under it. 

Once done he lifted her up higher to slide out of her and she slid back down the bars with him pinning her in place. Breathing hard she looked into his face partially covered by his hair and smiled. Touching his face she kissed him softly "What have we done…"

_"What have you done…" a deep smoky voice called out to her from the bars of the cell._

Evangeline opened her eyes to find herself lying on her back. Blinking she realized she was in the 8 by 10 cell with puke green walls and a floor that smelled of bleach and something else that was rank. Turning her head she saw him standing there dressed in his standard black with eyes that glistened from a love she thought was long gone. 

Sitting up slowly her heart still racing she looked around confused. It was all a dream. How was that possible? Her body still ached and her center throbbed as if she felt him inside her again. 

John stared at her "Evangeline…what is it?"  
She looked at him and sighed. "Will it ever end?" she asked shaking her head, understanding that the dream wasn't her reality but wishing once again that it was.


End file.
